


the future…

by jetiitano



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetiitano/pseuds/jetiitano
Summary: anakin and padmes lake house date goes south as padmé has a terrible vision about them…. based off an anidala fancam made by uma (@QUEENJAMlLLlA) on twtI SHIP ANIDALA IM NOT AN ANTI I SWEARS
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Padme Amidala, anakin skywalker x padmé amidala, anidala - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	the future…

after their date on the naboo fields the young jedi anakin skywalker, and senator padmé amidala go to the lake house…

“i don’t like sand… it’s course, and rough, and irritating and it gets everywhere” he continued, “but not here, everything is soft and smooth…” anakin then stared into padmé’s eyes, and she did back at his, then they… kissed… almost instantly something flashed into padmé’s mind… good and bad… anakin and her… older and married, her pregnant and him, no, a traitor to the jedi order, a sith lord! him and obi wan fighting him lashing out his anger on the grief stricken obi wan, and his burning body as he transforms from anakin skywalker… to darth vader… then a flash, a white light, a young blonde boy, a young brunette girl, a scruffy man, and a wookie…  
“no… we can’t ani… i’m sorry…” she says walking away from anakin, she is still confused on what she saw, it was too real to be an illusion or a trick, if this was the future a relationship between her and anakin would lead to, she and him could never end up together… for the sake of peace, and for the citizens of the galaxy… The End

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN, I SHIP ANIDALA DONT GET MAD AT ME


End file.
